


The story about the Sun and the Moon

by nath_writings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nath_writings/pseuds/nath_writings
Summary: (An)other (possible) tale about the Sun and the Moon.





	The story about the Sun and the Moon

     She was the Sun, and he was the Moon. Contrary to what people usually think, the Sun isn’t a boy and certainly the Moon isn’t a girl, it’s actually the opposite. But yes, they did fall in love, but not as you may think they did. Actually, the Sun met the Moon one day while traveling with the Galaxy, her non-gendered friend. They were walking together and the Sun saw the Moon talking with the Starts, they were a group of four or five people, all males and females, but the Sun couldn’t distinguish who was who. When she saw the Moon, she thought he looked mysterious and would probably not talk to anyone else besides the Stars, but she was the Sun, she had to try… and so she did. She got to him right away saying hello with a very happy voice and a very bright, warm smile, glowing much more than she already did. The Moon just peeked at her, but before being able to do anything else he turned back and looked at the Sun, astonished with her.

     The Moon was embarrassed and astonished with the Sun, how she glowed and looked so happy and transmitted such warmth. But him? He was just the Moon, as he thought to himself, with his low-glow and not so happy way to be. It wasn’t it that he wasn’t happy, he thought to himself, he was just reserved. But, when he said hello back to the Sun, it was her time to be very surprised: the Moon had such a soothing, low, smooth voice she got wordless at the moment. The Moon, on the other hand, thought he said something wrong and apologized right away, but the Sun shook her head and explained she was just amazed how his voice was so calm, on her conception, so soothing, low, and smooth; and how she liked it so much. The Moon, of course, got embarrassed and blushed a little. He told the Sun how he liked her as well, with her glow, her happiness and warmth. Both got into a silence right away, all because they were both blushing and embarrassed. The Sun and the Moon, as you can see, dear reader, fell in love with each other by how they really are. They didn’t fall in love with their appearances, no. They fell in love because of their personalities.

     You can presume the Moon called out for a date with the Sun, but it was actually quite the opposite. The Sun called the Moon out on a date that happened only after a couple of million years later their first encounter. Before the official first date, they had many other quick meetings. The Sun usually sent cards, flowers, and candies to the Moon, who, in return, sent poems, draws, and also some candies from times to times. As for the Galaxy and the Starts, they wanted to help them on their first date, and by knowing when it would be, they set everything up to that day. The day the Sun and the Moon had their first date, the Stars arranged themselves around the sky and its arrangement was so different every planet living in the Galaxy could witness this beautiful and unique difference. As for the Galaxy?

     Well, on their first date, it was the day that the Earth, inside the Galaxy, saw an eclipse happen. And the Galaxy asked the Earth a favor: to grow the most beautiful flower it had rooted on its mind, and the Earth did so. It was the day that the Earth glowed with the most beautiful and pure, bright, white flower it could ever make blossom. The Earth, though, asked the Galaxy a favor in return to help the Moon. He didn’t bring anything to give to the Sun, and being the gentleman and the hidden romantic character he was, he wanted to give something especial to the Sun. So, the Earth decided to help him: it took a lot of its grown, white flowers and gave them to the Moon saying he should give them to the Sun. He did so and she loved. She was so happy and in love with the flowers she decided to name them “The Moon Flower”. Their first date was incredible and they would never forget it.

     Before it ended for real, they set up other dates, many other dates. But, as the Universe sets, they all belonged somewhere. So, the Sun and the Moon had dates, and on those dates, an eclipse happened and was to be seen everywhere. And, although they could never actually be together, because of their place in the Universe, that never stopped them to date, to see each other, to send presents and gifts, to make out from times to times, and to be there for each other, even though if distant, whenever they could. The Sun and the Moon were actually a couple that made it work, makes it work until this day, and will make it work forever, with the help of the Galaxy and the Stars, because their love grew as bright as the Sun could ever be and as romantic the Moon could be on each date. And, legend says that, whenever a date between them happen, somewhere on Earth, a Moon Flower blooms in celebration of two lovers who will make everything they can to be together forever.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on April 17th, 2018.


End file.
